True Friends
by Fox-Girl2
Summary: We find out that there was another Uchiha alive. I WILL HAVE PLOT DON"T WORRY. Follow the Uchiha as she changes everyone around her and find out if she has true friends...I am also on under Fox Girl.
1. The Uchiha

ANBU members had searched nearly every house, only a few remained to be searched. A purple haired, big breasted ANBU with a mask that resembled a bird, walked though one door of the last house. She walked though door to the bedroom, She saw a woman that couldn't have been much older then herself laying on the bed. The ANBU walked around the room looking for anything, but with no luck, found nothing.

She went to walk out of the room when she heard a scream, she quickly turned and caught the young Uchiha in the air. The ANBU thought to herself 'Wow there is actually one alive? Why hadn't I sensed her presence?' She examined the little Uchiha girl. She was wearing the typical clothing of the Uchiha, she was holding a kunai and crying. Her brunette hair was a mess, part of her hair was blocking her face, she was a pretty girl none the less. The ANBU slowly put the young girl down, "It's ok, everything is all right now." The purple haired woman whispered to the little girl. "What's your name?" She quietly asked the young Uchiha.

Finally the girl stopped crying and slowly nestled against the ANBU agent. She was surprised. The young Uchiha slowly whispered," M...m...my...na...name...is Kimiko..." The purple haired ANBU slowly tried to fix the young Uchiha's hair and also wiped some blood off her face. The ANBU thought to herself 'I can't just let this girl go, she has been though too much.' The ANBU slowly lifted the girl into her arms,"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Kimiko." She slowly said. The agent slowly carried out of the house and into the sunlight.

That same purple haired girl was know asking the Hokage-sama if she could resign as an ANBU and raise this child as her own. The Hokage-sama was hesitant to comply, seeing as he would lose one valuable agent...but he gave in anyway seeing that she really wanted to do this...

12 YEARS LATER...

Kimiko stood in the village she had known and loved...she looked around looking for her friends. She hadn't seem them in two years. The brunette started walking around looking for anyone she knew...She came around a corner and got a face full of orange. Kimiko fell to ground with a thud! She opened her green eyes to find those same blue eyes she had remembered.

Naruto was looking right at her on the ground, he noticed she blushed a little which caused him to tilt his head to the side like a confused puppy,'He really was thick-headed' she thought to herself. He then put out his hand has he helped her up.

"Arigato Naruto-kun." She said. "Well it was my fault in the first place, sorry." Naruto replied. They both laughed uneasily.

Naruto then thought to himself,'Wow, has she gotten pretty or what, she still hides that pretty face of hers.' He started to look her over. Thats when he noticed...underneath her dark sweatshirt...He started to faintly blush.

Kimiko didn't notice, she was already waving at her friend Hinata. The young Hyuuga slowly walked over to Kimiko and the other blonde ninja.

"Hinata!" screamed Kimiko as she wrapped her arms around her dear friend. "How are you?" She asked as she finally let her go.

"I...Im...good" The young Hyuuga slowly replied. Kimiko thought to herself, 'I remember when I had to team up with them...'

Flashback

"Stand back!" Naruto said as he started forming a hand seal, "Kage bushin no jutsu!" 50 Naruto started running at the strange Ninja on all sides...The mysterious ninja just disappeared...

'Why was Naruto just standing there?' Kimiko slowly pondered.'Genjutsu, Damn!' She looked over at the Hyuuga who still laid on the ground.

Kimiko appeared next to Naruto like nothing, she was fast, She put her hand on him to put her chakra into him to get him out of the Genjutsu.

Suddenly Naruto was back in the real world, "BE MORE CAREFUL!" She screamed at Naruto.

"Sorry."

"Go take care of Hinata,Find Sayuri-sensei, I got him." She sprinted towards the man and jumped into the air while forming hand seals... "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" A huge fireball was launched at the enemy ninja...As the fire let up, he was nowhere to be found...

"You should be more careful..." A calm voice said above her.

"..."

She felt a firm kick to her lower back sending her into the ground...She landed face first into the ground...

The enemy ninja slowly picked her up and looked in her eyes and calmly said, "First I will kill you then, your little friends over there, then finally your teacher as soon as she arrives..."

"NOOOO! I won't let you!" Suddenly her eyes turned a blood red and already had three coma's...

"What!" He dropped her and moved back, 'What the hell, the Uchiha are all dead, she doesn't know how to use it though'

Kimiko started running at him but suddenly vanished...

She appeared next to him tripping him and digging her elbow in his back sending him into the ground...On the ground he grabbed her and threw her down and he quickly got up making hand seals...

"Kanashibari no Jutsu" He said...

She only could think...'Why can't I move...'

He pulled out a giant shuriken, "It's over!" he started swinging, but a figured appeared in front of him, grabbing the shuriken and reversing his attack...

"Kakashi-sempai..." she heard a voice say from some where...

"Chidori!"

A hole was ripped through the clone and the attacking ninja...Now that he was dead she was free to move again...

"Kimiko!" She saw Naruto running to her screaming. He got by her side and looked at her in amazement, "Sayuri-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!"

Both of them ran over here by Kimiko's side, Kakashi-sensei slowly replied,"Well what is it?"

"look at her eyes..." the young blonde responded...

Both Sensei gasped, and Kimiko fainted...

Present

"How are you, Kimiko?" Hinata said that brought kimiko to the present...

"Oh, im fine...well I guess I should leave you two.." She said smiling, before running off...'haha I love playing matchmaker, just you wait..'

Naruto

"Oi! Hinata.." Naruto yelled at his little friend, "Lets go train..."

All the dark blue-haired girl could think was, 'Na...Naruto...w...wants..t...t...to...train...with...m...m..e?' Her entire face turned red as she noticed he was right up against her..."Ah..." She fainted. Luckily Naruto caught her in time.

"Hinata! Are you sick or something?" The blonde asked her. The Kyuubi laughed at him How can you be so thickheaded...why did he put me in such a usuratonkachi... Naruto quickly pushed him to the back of his mind...

She finally came to..."I'm fine Naruto, Arigato..."

"Any time..." He said with a clumsy smile on his face. He quickly took her hand and dragged her to the training grounds, "LETS GOOO!" As they ran off together, Hinata's face red the entire time.

Kimiko

Late that night...

Kimiko was on her bed sleeping, even if it didn't look as if she was. The thrashing around and noises she made, almost seemed as if Kimiko was having a Seizure.

She quickly woke up and screamed...Jumping out of bed. She realized where she was, and found she was sweaty, so the brunette quickly took a shower. Making sure to turn the water hot, the only way she enjoyed showers, and washed her entire body off...Finally she pulled herself out of the shower and started to pull some clothes on...

Kiba went to see who made that scream. He jumped onto the ledge outside the window from the scream. He saw it was Kimiko...But he had got there at a bad time she was just putting clothes on, 'Ah...what the..' he thought to himself. The Dog-nin's face quickly turned all red, but he fought back and made it go away. Once he saw she was done, he lightly tapped on the glass...

Kimiko heard a noise and jumped. What ever it was sured scared her...She slowly turned around and saw Kiba outside her window. "Oh..."

She went over and opened the window. "Hey Kiba..."

"Are you ok?" The dog-nin asked... "I heard you scream, so I came to check..."

"I'm fine, Arigato. You look cold here come in." She said as her hand motioned him inside. "So what are you doing out so late." She asked Kiba after he finally got inside.

"Well, you know, can't sleep..." He replied.

"Here take a seat." She said while she jumped on her bed, He quietly sat near her.

"Kimiko I have to tell you something..."

"Yes...?"

"Well...uh...hmm...I...saw...y...you changing..." He smiled and blushed a deep red.

"..."

Trying to break the silence Kiba uneasily laughed...

She slowly regained her voice for that shock..."Well uh...uh...How much did you see?..." She slowly asked the dark-haired dog-nin.

"Well..um...e..everything..." Kiba replied.

"What!" She smacked him, sending the dog-nin flying across the room into the wall. "You Pervert!" She continued yelling at him. Kimiko got up and started stomping on him with her foot. "How dare you, pervert! DIE!" She continued beating Kiba senseless.

'Wow she is pretty when she is mad...' He thought...'I think a few of my ribs are broken...'

Finally the abuse stopped and Kiba slowly rose to his feet all bloody and bruised. Kimiko sat down on her bed and crossed her arms and pouted, clearly not satisfied with his beating. If he could still stand it wasn't enough.

He moved to her in a sudden way and planted his lips against her pouting ones. She opened her beautiful green eyes wide in shock. But leaned into him, kissing him back, "Kiba..." She managed to say in between kisses. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto the bed with her. They laid there side-by-side still kissing each other. Kiba pushed his tongue into her mouth, playing with it inside. Suddenly they broke away a little bit. She laid her head against his chest and slowly fell asleep.

Kiba thought to himself, 'Great...I don't want to move and wake her up.' so he just laid his head down and fell asleep too...

Next morning

Kimiko slowly woke up to find that Kiba was gone, she had some what of a sad look on her face.


	2. Broken

Chapter 2

Naruto

It was fairly early in The Village Hidden in The Leaves. But Naruto was out and about anyway. Plus he had to go get Hinata for there training.

Naruto was waiting outside the Hyuuga compound. He kicked a few rocks with his feet. Trying to keep himself busy. Being the most hyperactive ninja wasn't a good thing when it came to waiting. He heard a noise not to far from him. He looked up seeing Shikamaru and that Sand-nin, He tried to remember, 'What was her name?' He stared at the two.

"Oi! Shikamaru!" He yelled. Shikamaru looked at the blonde boy and walked over with the Sand-nin tagging along.

"Hey Naruto." said the Nara. But Naruto didn't seem to be listening, he was staring at the Sand-nin with a confused look on his face.

The Sand-nin started to look angry and Shikamaru took a couple steps back knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" The Sand-nin yelled at Naruto while hitting him in the head with her giant fan. The force sent Naruto into the ground and now he looked dead.

"I think you killed him, how troublesome..." The Nara said while bending down to check to see if the blonde boy was still alive. "Well he shouldn't have been staring at me." The Sand-nin snapped back.

Suddenly Hinata came running up, who saw everything. "A...a...are..you..ok...Naruto-kun?" She said as she picked Naruto up into her arms.

Suddenly he came too. His big blue eyes opened up and looked right into white eyes. Suddenly Hinata blushed a deep red and dropped him on the ground with a thud. The dark blue-haired girl quickly turned around not looking at anyone.

Naruto quickly jumped to his feet and started yelling at the Sand-nin, "Why did you hit me!"

"Don't stare at me..." She calmly replied.

"I was just trying to remember your name is all." replied Naruto.

"Still...and it's Temari." She said in a bitch-like way.

Naruto taking it off that subject, "SO! Shikamaru, are you two on a date?"

Shikamaru's eyes grew big, "No..." He said flatly. "With this troublesome girl, that would make it hard, I have to stay with her during her stay in this village, Hokage-sama's orders." He added.

"Ah...ok..." Naruto said while eyeing both of them. Suddenly he remembered Hinata. "Oh...Hinata, let's go!" he said while he grabbed her hand and started for the training grounds, "See-ya" He yelled back.

Hinata could only blush the entire way to the training field...

Kimiko

Kimiko laid on her couch, still wishing she had something to do.

Bored, she got up and put her sweatshirt on. The brunette went outside, in search for Kiba-kun...

She walked by the academy, and glanced at all the kids playing. The peaceful scene brought back memories.

Flashback

Kimiko awoke in a hospital bed, She sat up suddenly and tried to stand...Her feet touched the cold floor, she took one step and her once sturdy legs didn't seem to want to hold her up. Both of her legs buckled and sent her flying for the floor. She fell into a pair of strong arms.

She slowly opened her green eyes. Then she was staring into those cold-black eyes. "Sasuke-kun...?" she slowly said, "What are you doing here?"

He picked her up and put her back on the bed, "Im here because you...Have the Sharingan..." The young black-haired ninja said.

Her eyes opened in shock. "W...w...What? Really?" She replied...

Flashback Ends

Kimiko looked up into the sky in hopes of relief. Thats when she saw him. Kiba was sitting on top of a ledge looking up into the sky. "KIBA!" She yelled as she waved at him. He didn't move...

She jumped up there and kelt next to him, "Hey Kiba-kun." The brunette said as a big smile came across her face. "I Hav..."

He cut her off mid-sentence, "Go away..." He said coldly...

She felt as if she had been punched in the chest..."Kiba-k..."

Cutting her off again, "I said go away..." He said coldly again.

Kimiko jumped down and started walking away,with tears in her beautiful green eyes...

Naruto

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Yelled the blond ninja. Five clones started to attack Hinata on all sides. He had two Fake clones make a Rasengan and charge at Hinata from the front. She easily dodged the attack but she again moved to the right, the direction she always dodge in.

As soon as she moved to the right Naruto came out of the trees on her right side and grab her. "I got you!" he yelled as they hit the ground.

"Ok im tired and hungry..." The blonde nin said.

"W...w...well I...brought...u...us...f...f..fo..food..." The Dark blue haired girl replied. Hinata reached into her pack and pulled out all kinds of food. Naruto's eyes grew wide in anticipation.

"Hinata, your too good to me..." Naruto said as a big smile came across his face.

Hinata slowly picked up some food and began nibbling, while Naruto picked up about three different kinds and began stuffing his face. The dark blue haired girl could only giggle at him, for how funny he looked.

Naruto began thinking to himself, 'Wow she is pretty, why haven't I noticed this before...' The kyuubi started to laugh at him Because you were so involved with the Uchiha's woman. 'He must mean Sakura. In which he was right though.'

Hinata smiled at the blonde. "W...what...do ...y..you...say we...get ...g...going." she slowly said to Naruto.

"Sure" replied Naruto, They both stood up and Hinata put everything away and started walking to Hinata's house...


End file.
